


長幼同框斷片集

by agualegia



Series: 長幼同框 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agualegia/pseuds/agualegia
Summary: 某天萊因哈特不小心看到了不該看的東西，從此打開新世界的大門......





	1. 非禮勿視

事情是從一個晴朗的午後開始的。

萊因哈特‧馮‧繆傑爾，新生代的反戰派議員，以被稱為「天使的親吻」的耀眼姿容、不遜其外表水準的犀利口才與敏銳智慧受到許多選民的喜愛。雖然比起長他幾歲的優布‧特留尼西特來說在資歷上稍嫌不足，但在其本人的傑出表現以及義弟──不流一滴血智取伊謝爾倫的楊威利少將──的光環加持下，各界都看好他能在這次的選舉中擠身最高評議會的一員。

現下這位政壇的明日之星正一邊翻閱剛送上來的第四版無人區行星開發議案，一邊品嘗著剛烤好的巧克力蛋糕。如果這麼做的是他弟弟，大概很快就會把文件灑滿巧克力碎屑，然後手忙腳亂地收拾吧！但是這位金髮的議員卻沒有絲毫困擾的神情，就連偶爾停頓下來將叉子送進口中的模樣都美得像幅畫一樣。

「下次會議就塵埃落定了吧……」萊因哈特闔上報告書長嘆一聲，不知道是因為終於告一段落的工作還是已經吃完的蛋糕。「一個兩個都是聽不懂人話的傢伙，開會也是浪費時間……還不如和阿利一起待在家裡玩貓。」

想起黑髮豐沛柔軟的弟弟抱著同樣毛茸茸的元帥窩在沙發裡的樣子，萊因哈特覺得自己的心都要融化了。伊謝爾倫攻略戰後楊威利暫時待在首都等待下一道指派命令，同時正式升上將官準備退役的吉爾菲艾斯也回到海尼森。一家四口在經過八年之後總算再度齊聚一堂讓萊因哈特心情特別好，連看到席特列那老狐狸都覺得對方順眼許多。

他拿起卷宗準備放回文件櫃，卻不小心手滑了一下，桌上整疊文件被掃落，鋪了一地文字與表格。

「……得意忘形了啊。」

萊因哈特搖搖頭，蹲下來一張張撿起文件，不時翻過來掃兩眼。海尼森大學歷史系和音樂系的復系請願書、選舉用的標語和文宣樣稿、陳情信和連署名單……

他的目光停在幾本薄薄的小冊子上。素色的封面沒有聳動的標題或引人注目的圖片，僅用哥德體寫了幾個單字，以及羅馬數字的編號。

「禁忌之戀I」

這幾本冊子在顏色鮮豔的傳單和平板無趣的公文中顯得獨樹一幟，萊因哈特想起前幾天秘書曾提到自己參加過的同好交流會，大家盡情討論各種社會議題與文學作品，並且嘗試創作與自費出版。

莫非是樣品夾在傳單裡送錯了？總不會是特意送來給自己過目的吧……

想到平時總是老練沉穩的秘書談起同好會時特別熱情洋溢的模樣，萊因哈特猶豫了一會，最後還是讓好奇心戰勝了禮貌。他隨手翻開第一頁。開頭的版權聲明與排版、設計都十分典雅，令他簡直想開除目前的團隊直接聘請這本冊子的編輯與美工。

果然還是要有熱情，工作才會發揮出超常的實力，他心想著，繼續翻開下一頁。像阿利這種明明對戰爭毫無興趣卻是用兵天才的人不是到處都遇得見的。

──真不愧是我弟弟！

不知不覺又陷入「我的弟弟就是那麼厲害」的謎之自信，年輕的菁英議員美滋滋地暢想著，手上不停地翻頁。

直到某兩個熟悉的名字躍入眼簾。

「──這是？」

他愣了一瞬，仔細放慢速度研讀，臉色隨著情節的進展變得越來越可怕，到文章結束時已經和眼睛的顏色沒兩樣。

 

*

 

吉爾菲艾斯敲了敲好友房間的門。

「是我。」

「進來吧。」

 

簡潔有力的回答，看來萊因哈特心情不太好。

吉爾菲艾斯心裡滿是困惑，還有些許擔憂。今天晚餐時一切正常，威利和他一搭一唱說著攻略伊謝爾倫的過程，安妮羅潔親手製作的菜餚豐盛可口更勝往昔，聽他們說故事不時抿嘴輕笑；萊因哈特也講了工作上的事，在提到海尼森大學歷史系的復系請求時還特別揉了揉弟弟的頭。

「等你退役之後可以去報考研究所。」如藍寶石一般的湛藍雙眼裡盛滿柔軟的情緒。「以後大家也一起生活吧。」

瞬間亮起的黑色雙眼讓大家彷彿回到往日時光，餐桌上洋溢著輕鬆的氣氛，將大家的胃和心都填得滿滿的。

──是只能讓自己知道的事嗎？

他輕推開門。好友獨坐在書桌前，雙手交疊神色凝重，桌上點著一盞燈，昏黃的光暈下可以看見好幾十本小冊子在桌上疊成一座座小山。

「萊因哈特，這是怎麼了？」吉爾菲艾斯關上門，走到好友身旁。

「……吉爾菲艾斯。」

萊因哈特轉過身，像溺水者看到浮木一樣緊抓住好友的衣角，吉爾菲艾斯驚訝地發現那雙總是穩定而有力的手居然在微微發抖。

「……吉爾菲艾斯。」他又呼喚了一次，這次整個身體都跟著顫抖起來。

「怎麼了，萊因哈特？」他半彎著腰，讓自己的視線正對著好友，用上自己最鎮定的語氣，不讓內心的驚滔駭浪顯現半分。「別擔心，一切有我在。」他柔聲說道，輕拍著好友的背。「把問題告訴我，慢慢說……」

平時總是能吐出如劍般鋒利言語的雙唇現在像是風中的落葉，萊因哈特無聲地張開嘴，再閉上，用力深呼吸幾次，再張口；總算發出聲音。

「讓薔薇騎士聯隊把全海尼森的印刷廠炸掉需要多少時間？」

 

*

 

_「萊因哈特……」他呼喚著，扭動身軀試圖阻止對方游移的雙手，黑髮散落在凌亂的床單上，眼裡隱隱有著水光。「不要……不要這樣……」_

_「又錯了。」萊因哈特冷笑著，下身用力一個挺進。「教過你多少次，這時候要叫我甚麼？」_

_楊威利半張著嘴，彷彿垂死天鵝般的喘息與哀鳴溢出喉間。被強迫施加的快感像岩漿一樣燒化他的腦髓，綑在背後的雙手手腕浮起一道道血痕。「嗯……啊……」_

_「嗯？甚麼？」律動的節奏更加快速，萊因哈特在他耳邊低笑，彷彿惡魔絮語著情話。「不叫得大聲一點我可聽不見……還是，你想要就這樣做一整晚？」_

_楊威利的理智逐漸敗退，腰不知不覺地隨著節奏搖動。他死死想守住最後一點尊嚴，卻在身後年長的男人更加激烈的疼愛下棄甲投降。那堅硬的灼熱一次次往他的敏感點進攻，食髓知味的身體自動迎合著快樂的泉源。_

_就在即將達到頂點時，一切突然停止了。他茫然地喘息了半晌，回過頭，半是羞恥半是哀求地看著折磨他的源頭。_

_俊美有如神祇的男人居高臨下地看著他，那雙像冰川的眼中燃燒著青白的火焰。_

_「你知道該說甚麼。」_

_「……哥哥……」他哽咽著，將最後一點自制力拋棄在黑暗中。「求……求你……哥哥……」_

 

 

吉爾菲艾斯面無表情地闔上小冊子，彷彿看見一個群魔亂舞的新世界在他面前打開大門。

「萊因哈特，你從哪裡拿到這些……文字的？」

見朋友也感受了一把天打雷劈般的震撼，萊因哈特的心情似乎平復了一點。「秘書把競選文宣的樣稿和她打算寄出的試閱本混在一起了。」

「……你把她開除了？」

「沒有。」看見好友驚訝的表情，萊因哈特補充說明。「她只負責排版和送印，我已經『請』她把所有執筆者的名單交出來，就等你下令讓薔薇騎士們去找這些人談談……」

「……萊因哈特，軍人不能為了這種事情威脅平民。」吉爾菲艾斯十分艱難地開口。「而且人民有言論、著作、出版的自由……」

「這算哪門子的自由！這是侮辱！我也就算了，這些人滿腦子的汙穢思想居然動到了阿利身上！」萊因哈特氣憤地捶了下桌子，隨即想起在隔壁熟睡的弟弟，又壓低了聲音。「你看看這些傷風敗俗的文字！毫無美感的情節！誰不好用偏偏用的是阿利和我的名字！太過分了！」

雖然還沒從精神創傷中完全回復，但吉爾菲艾斯能夠理解萊因哈特的想法。「嗯，這的確是不太好。」

「……而且我才不會用綁的。」萊因哈特低聲咕噥了一句。

「什麼？」

「我是說，目前沒有甚麼法規可以限制這類東西的出版。」發洩完怒氣，金髮的議員危襟正坐，又找回了議事堂上的冷靜自若。「如果讓阿利本人提出毀損名譽的告訴倒是可行，可是我不想讓他看到這些東西。」

「而且這樣一來，原本只是在同好會內部流傳的東西很有可能變得人盡皆知。」回憶起剛剛被科普的資訊，吉爾菲艾斯揉了揉眉心，拉開另一張椅子坐下。「別的先不管，特留尼西特絕對很願意推波助瀾一把，說不定還要加點料……我知道了，我會去找他們談一談。但是，」他盯著眼睛瞬間亮起打算再說些甚麼的好友，語氣加重幾分。「只是以私人身分。我不會帶人去『談判』，更不會帶人去炸印刷廠。別的先不說，你有想過威利知道我們濫用職權時的感受嗎？」

「只要做得好就不會知道。」萊因哈特理直氣壯地回答。

「……問題不在這裡吧。」

吉爾菲艾斯突然覺得很疲倦。他這位長久的至交在各方面都非常完美，只有在扯到義弟相關的事會暫時性失智。「總之，把名單給我，我會和這些人私底下談談──你先別參與，身為當事人之一這時出面只會讓事情變得更複雜。」

「……那就交給你了。」萊因哈特猶帶不甘地低語。「如果給我二十個人，不，十個人就好……」

「萊因哈特，身為政治人物不可以帶頭搞恐怖行動。」

「好啦，我保證不會去炸印刷廠。」撇了撇嘴角，萊因哈特換了個話題。「話說回來，在你之後接任聯隊長的那個人，阿利今天在餐桌上提到的……」

「先寇布上校嗎？」

「對了，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布。他是個什麼樣的人？」

「能力很強。」吉爾菲艾斯回答。「個性桀騖不遜，對事情有自己的獨到見解。工作上公私分明，雖然情場生活很精采卻從未因此耽誤正事。」

「這個人的品行如何？」

「雖然有點惟恐天下不亂的性格，但整體來說還算正直……吧……」想起同事多采多姿的私生活，他苦笑。「他很受下屬愛戴，相對地不怎麼受長官待見。不過只要得到他的認同，會是非常可靠的同伴。」

萊因哈特的眼底閃過一抹寒光。

「這次攻略伊謝爾倫是他們兩個第一次見面吧？」

「應該是。」吉爾菲艾斯努力回憶。「自從威利從軍以來我們的派駐地點總是湊不到一起，更別提見面的機會了。」

「他和阿利相處得如何？」

回想起同僚對幼弟的評價以及難得表現出來的高度興趣，吉爾菲艾斯帶點欣慰與驕傲地笑了：「很不錯啊！威利那個性和太古板固執的人未必處得來，反而向我提過好幾次說先寇布很有趣；先寇布那種心高氣傲的個性卻也承認威利是很特別的人……」

「啪嘰」一聲，萊因哈特手裡的鋼筆斷成了兩截。

吉爾菲艾斯目瞪口呆地看著好友，如果說他剛進房間時對方的臉色像是大病初癒的病人，現在看起來就是一隻腳已經踏進棺材。「萊因哈特？又怎麼了？」

「……吉爾菲艾斯。」萊因哈特咬著牙，良久從齒縫中迸出一句。「那兩個人經常單獨相處嗎？」

「只有那麼一次，就是商量伊謝爾倫攻略戰的時候。」紅髮的軍人回想。「其他時候大家各有各的事情要做，先寇布平時的生活和威利也沒甚麼交集。」他困惑地看著臉色忽青忽白的好友視線在虛空中徘徊，完全沒有回到現實的打算。

還能有甚麼事比剛剛的拙劣黃色文學更令他失態成這樣？

……啊喔。

他的視線慢慢轉向桌上的小冊子，面色漸漸變得鐵青。「難……難道說……」

萊因哈特從左手邊數來第三堆小山中抽出上面數來第三本，沉默地遞給呼吸逐漸困難起來的友人。

「……當初就不該讓他去讀軍校。」無視金髮議員的喃喃自語，吉爾菲艾斯像是考試考砸的學生拆開期末成績單一樣，顫抖著翻開彷彿千斤重的書頁。

 

_「閣下從沒做過這種事嗎？」彷彿歌劇演員般的男低音在耳邊迴響，熱氣燻得他耳朵一片赤紅。比自己高了不只一個頭的原帝國貴族像是拆禮物的包裝紙般，一件件剝去他身上的衣服扔在腳下。「我還以為你們這些青年才俊都不缺投懷送抱的女人。」_

_「……才沒有。」楊威利手足無措地被下屬抱在懷裡，逐漸露出的裸露肌膚感受到絲絲涼意。就算在戰場上是不敗的名將，在情場上也不過是個毫無經驗的新手。「哪來甚麼喜歡我的女人……」_

_「那麼男人呢？」慢慢將青年推倒在辦公桌上，先寇布俯視著面色潮紅，輕聲喘息著的年輕司令官，覺得自己的慾望即將破閘而出。「像您這樣的人……偏偏又露出那種毫無防備的表情……」他的手不輕不重地在某部位上揉了兩下，得到美妙的呻吟做為報酬。「會讓人想狠狠地征服您。」_

_「……我不知道。」他迷惑地盯著這個突然告白，並且在自己還沒回答前就開始動手動腳的下屬。「我不知道男人和男人……也可以……」_

_「『奇蹟的楊』在這方面就像是白紙一樣啊……請放心，一切交給下官。」絲毫不覺得自己的行為有甚麼問題，先寇布低下頭，深深地吻住從見面第一天起身影就留在他腦海裡，再也揮之不去的長官，飢渴地探索著每一寸細膩的皮膚。_

_「下官會讓您充分了解男人的好處……」_

 

吉爾菲艾斯深深地將臉埋進雙手，從未像此刻一樣痛恨自己的想像力。

聽說軍部的諜報機關已經開發出清除記憶的技術。他想，或許自己可以報名成為第一號受試者，或者直接接受前額葉切除手術也行。

他覺得自己再也無法直視同事的臉了。

「萊因哈特，你老實告訴我。」他開口，發出的聲音嘶啞乾裂得連他自己都驚訝。「這樣的東西還有多少？」

「……就這麼多了。」萊因哈特現在完全不看吉爾菲艾斯，一臉生無可戀瞪著天花板。「我讓祕書把電子檔、草稿用紙、半成品全部交出來，結果就是你看到的這堆東西……」

「那你看了多少……？」

「我可是一本一本檢查，確認了沒有漏網之魚才搬回來的。」

也就是說全都看過了嗎。

那怕現下狀況如此荒謬滑稽，吉爾菲艾斯也不禁分神感嘆好友的器量深不可測，看了這麼多關於自己最疼愛的弟弟的妄想，居然還沒精神崩潰。

「不管再怎麼說，這都只是他們的妄想罷了。」他抬起頭，強撐著安慰好友。「撇開那些充滿惡意和偏見的傳言，先寇布對威利還是很尊重的。」

「你敢保證他絕對不會對阿利出手嗎！」萊因哈特突然暴起，重重地又捶了一下桌子。「阿利那麼可愛！那種風流成性的傢伙怎麼可能放過他！以他的身手對上肉搏專家根本毫無反抗之力！」

──不是還沒崩潰，吉爾菲艾斯沉痛地意識到。

是已經崩潰了。

「你冷靜點，萊因哈特。」即將退役的薔薇騎士第十二代連隊長努力安撫著下任地域社會開發委員長呼聲最高的人選。「就我所知先寇布上校只對女性有興趣。」

應該吧。他在心裡默默補充。

「現在沒興趣不代表以後也會沒興趣！」萊因哈特堅持。「而且阿利在人情世故上一直沒長大過！要是他被占便宜怎麼辦？以他那種天真的笨蛋個性，被欺負了說不定還覺得是自己的錯！」

吉爾菲艾斯覺得自己的頭一抽一抽地疼。

「威利好歹也快三十歲了……」

 

「叩叩。」

兩聲不緩不急的敲門聲傳來，然後是還帶著點睡意的模糊聲音。

「萊因哈特？我可以進來嗎？」

兩人的良好合作意識在瞬間達到巔峰。吉爾菲艾斯一把將手上捏得不成形狀的破紙連同桌上的小山一起掃到床底下，萊因哈特立刻調整椅子和家具的角度，擋住一切可能暴露的空隙。

「進來吧！」

門緩緩地打開，天真的笨蛋用兵家握著門把，睡眼惺忪的看著兩位兄長。「就知道你們還沒睡。」

「抱歉，吵到你了？」吉爾菲艾斯迅速掛上溫和的笑容。「剛剛在討論些事情。」

「是帝國和費沙那邊的事？」楊威利打了個哈欠，直接靠著書桌在地板上坐下，剛好就在萊因哈特的腳邊。

「……沒錯。」

實在不忍告訴聰明、正直又天真的笨蛋弟弟實情，萊因哈特還是選擇了說謊。「雖然我們有意和談，但帝國那邊的動向未明。皇帝逝世後僅存的血親背後各有大貴族的勢力存在，若他們願意接受和談專心內鬥再好不過……」

「但是有人並不希望我們這麼做呢。」楊淡淡開口，揉著睡眼、頭髮亂糟糟的模樣在萊因哈特的心目中簡直就像是天使一樣可愛。「漁翁得利也好，此消彼漲也罷，一直打下去恐怕才合某些勢力的意。」

「畢竟生命對那些高高在上、事不關己的人來說是廉價的消耗品。雖然有不同的立場，但利害得失一致真是再好也不過了。」吉爾菲艾斯也感嘆，抓起萊因哈特床上的毯子披在楊的身上。

「……說不定……」萊因哈特突然皺起眉頭。「並不是因為利害一致所以有了今天的局面，而是同一個源頭分成了兩派……」他想起某些從費沙得來的資訊、逐漸興起的神祕宗教、總在緊要關頭橫生枝節的局面以及不明來源的大筆資金。「我們可能把因果關係弄反了。」

「如果是這樣也不足為奇。」想起過往的歷史，楊撓了撓頭髮。「戰爭、政治、宗教、金錢。真是豪華的套餐組合，就是不知道吃起來味道如何。」

「恐怕是會食物中毒吧！不吃也罷。」吉爾菲艾斯搖搖頭。在對當權者與權力帶來的腐敗的厭惡這一點上，他們四人──包括安妮羅潔──都是一樣的。「我是不退役不行，繼續待著只會讓很多人的立場變得更尷尬，上頭無法忍受的。可是你……」

「我明天會去遞辭呈，雖然不知道會不會通過……」楊撐著臉，微微歪著頭看著兩位如父親般對他悉心照顧的兄長。「往好處想，目前萊因哈特的聲望仍在看漲，齊格如果退役了，那群政客一定會擔心你也踏入政壇，再加上我手中掌握著艦隊……讓我退役在這個時間點上來說，算是一個可以讓大家都滿意的方案吧。」

「這些是你自己想出來的？」吉爾菲艾斯有些訝異。「我以為你一向不喜歡思考這些事情。」

「我也不是完全不了解狀況啊。」楊輕笑。「而且這也不是我一個人想出來的，去軍部交接的時候遇到先寇布上校，順便聊了幾句。」無視萊因哈特瞬間冷下來的臉，楊繼續說道。「後來我們兩個又一起去酒吧喝了幾杯。」

「……阿利。」

「嗯？」

 

深吸一口氣，萊因哈特在弟弟面前蹲下，雙手緊緊抓著他的肩膀。「聽好，以後絕對不能一聲不吭跑到危險的地方去！酒吧那種地方龍蛇混雜，你現在貴為閣下，一個人跑出去太危險了！」

「呃，我也不是一個人啊。先寇布上校跟著呢……」

「那傢伙才是頭號危險人物！」

「不會啦，那個人是比較特立獨行一點，但其實很為別人著想的。」

「會讓你有這種想法就是他危險的地方！」

吉爾菲艾斯看著又陷入奇怪迴圈的兩人搖搖頭，對站在門口的妻子無奈一笑。安妮羅潔也回以溫柔的微笑，雙手捧著托盤，上頭放著熱氣騰騰的飲料。

「看來議員閣下、少將閣下和准將閣下似乎很忙呢，不知可否賞光嘗點剛出爐的熱可可？」

真正的一家之主發聲，其他人莫敢不從，將陣地從變得狹小起來的書房迅速轉移到明亮寬敞的客廳。

「總之以後出門要和家裡人報備一聲。特別是離先寇布上校遠一點！」喝了一口熱可可，萊因哈特再次重申，一邊伸手去抓糖罐。

「為什麼啊？」往杯子裡倒了些牛奶，楊雙腳縮在沙發上，不知何時也來湊熱鬧的元帥乖順地緊靠著溫暖的軀體，低頭舔舔自己的爪子。「他又沒對我做過甚麼事。」

「真做了甚麼事就來不及了！而且他那混亂的私生活總有一天會把你捲進麻煩裡！」

「真有甚麼麻煩我也不會是第一號受害者吧。」楊搖搖頭。「我又不是他的交往對象……」

「當然不可以！我絕不承認！你要是敢和那種人交往我就把你的腿打斷！」

「……哥哥你是太累開始胡言亂語了嗎……」

 

看著輕輕用銀湯匙攪拌飲料的好友和雙手捧著杯子輕輕吹氣的幼弟互相拌嘴，坐在扶手椅上的妻子輕笑著編織手套，明知向虛無飄渺的神明祈禱是毫無意義的舉動，吉爾菲艾斯仍然在心底許下有點奢侈的小小願望。

 

請讓這和平能一直持續下去吧。

……至少維持到他和那些作者談談以後。

……不，還是至少維持到他和先寇布也談過以後吧。

話說回來，有甚麼非正規管道可以弄到炸藥來著？


	2. 泰山與暴風

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 楊十六歲，面臨人生志向的重大抉擇，還有一家子要說服。

「我想去考軍校。」  
在掃墓回來的路上，楊突然說了這麼一句話。

他們從墓園離開時業已黃昏，遠離市區丘陵地上的石碑沉默地目送四人離去。走在楊身旁的吉爾菲艾斯轉頭，眼中有著溫和的疑惑。「為什麼突然這麼說？」  
「國防軍事學校的戰史研究系可以免付學費。」楊解釋，看著染成橘紅的天際線。「我覺得挺划算的。」  
「學費的事你別擔心，再考慮一下。」同樣軍校出身，今年剛被分發到薔薇騎士聯隊的吉爾菲艾斯誠摯地忠告幼弟。「你的性格……不太適合那個地方。」  
「別說性格了，光是體能訓練就夠你受的。」萊因哈特補上一句。「上次去野營是誰一不小心扭了腳，非要人背著下來？」  
嚴格來說是萊因哈特緊緊護著楊誰都不給碰，最後親自背下來的，但吉爾菲艾斯不打算在這時候提醒摯友。「不管怎樣，回去再說吧。在這裡也說不清楚。」  
和萊因哈特並肩前行的安妮羅潔握緊手上的提袋，藍眼睛裡映著夕陽的餘暉，紅得像燃燒的花。

*

晚餐後四個人坐在客廳沙發上，人手一杯安妮羅潔特調的紅茶。萊因哈特看著弟弟悠哉的表情率先開口。「為什麼想去讀軍校？」  
楊端著杯子，思考了一下後回答。「原本是想考海尼森大學的歷史系……不過看過了報名簡章發現今年獎學金申請條件變得更嚴苛。」軍校學費全免還附帶伙食生活費，對他來說足夠了。  
「嚴苛就嚴苛，又不是做不到。」一路全靠函授課程以榜首之姿考進海尼森大學法律系，花四年取得法律與金融管理雙修學位，應屆律師國考狀元兼破紀錄的高分締造者，傳說遍布全海尼森的超級秀才萊因哈特‧馮‧繆傑爾毫不猶豫回答。「真的不行我給你補習。」  
──家裡有個太過優秀的哥哥對弟弟來說真是沉重的負擔。  
「我可沒有你那麼厲害，這點自知之明我還有。」楊將求救的眼光投到低頭沉思的吉爾菲艾斯身上。「而且有齊格的例子在，我覺得軍校也不是那麼令人難以接受。」  
紅髮的年輕軍人抬起頭，臉色前所未有的嚴肅。「不，我贊同萊因哈特的意見。」他盯著略為退縮的楊繼續說。「一旦成為軍人，你就未必能夠掌握自己人生的方向，我有想要達到的目標所以依舊選擇這條路，但你並不是如此……寧願現在辛苦點也不要做出日後會讓你後悔的抉擇──就算沒有獎學金，錢的問題你也別煩惱，我們會想辦法。」  
「可是……」楊張開嘴，萊因哈特立刻接下去。「你瞭解軍校的生活嗎？每天清早起床多一秒鐘都不行，言行舉止像用尺量過的一樣，低年級要接受高年級的差使，仰仗階級可以做出很多不合理的事。這些你都沒看到，就覺得軍校是個好選擇？」  
楊一言不發，看著萊因哈特的黑色眼睛裡有著莫名的無辜和委屈，要是以往這樣的表情足繞萊因哈特心軟，也就不會有後面的爭執，可是今天他鐵了心要繼續下去。「你也知道軍人要上戰場，讀多了歷史書就沒想過戰爭是怎麼回事？要是再早個五十年你還有可能畢業後分發到哪個檔案室平平安安期滿退役，現在同盟是巴不得把能用的兵都早點派出去，真以為自己還能全身而退？你有奪走別人性命的覺悟了？」  
「萊因哈特。」吉爾菲艾斯出聲阻止。「你太激動了……」  
「我並沒有這樣想。」楊生硬地插話，他坐得直挺，杯子擱在桌上「噹」的一聲盪出回音。「我只是覺得未來的路該自己決定，不能一直依賴你們。」  
「還只是小孩子就別說大話。」金髮青年毫不客氣地反駁。「想獨立生活你還早得很。」  
「我……」  
「你們都不想喝茶了吧？那我就收杯子了。」把手中編織的圍巾放下，安妮羅潔溫柔地詢問大家。「威利，幫忙我把東西收到廚房去好嗎？」  
「……好的，安妮姐姐。」  
楊深深吸了一口氣，站起身接過安妮羅潔手上的托盤走出客廳。安妮羅潔看著仍坐在沙發上臉色不虞的兩人，微笑著搖搖頭，也跟著進廚房去了。

紅髮和金髮的青年並排坐著，一個盯著牆上的十字繡，一個看著好友緊緊抿著嘴唇，兩人不發一語。  
「……威利並不覺得軍校有多好。」吉爾菲艾斯率先開口。十幾年的交情，他永遠知道該怎麼做能夠安撫萊因哈特的情緒。「我知道你看得出來。」  
「我當然知道！」萊因哈特回答。「就是這樣我才生氣！難道一起生活這麼久他還是不相信我們嗎？」  
我們無法讓他放心依靠嗎？  
「正因為一起生活了這麼久，所以才不想增加我們的負擔吧。」當初也經歷過類似對話的吉爾菲艾斯很能體會幼弟的心情。「當初我說要去軍校，你們三個也是勸說了好久。」  
「最後還不是沒成功。」想起那陣子全家齊上的輪番疲勞轟炸，萊因哈特不甘心地回答。「你那時候要是跟我一起來唸大學，現在哪輪得到那些自命菁英的人耀武揚威。」  
「不能把雞蛋放在同一個籃子裡啊。」想起某人的教誨，吉爾菲艾斯笑了出來，收穫兩道疑惑的冰藍色視線。「而且我也說了，我有我的目標……但是威利並不是，所以我希望他重新考慮。」他正視著朋友。「你又是為甚麼而阻止他，萊因哈特？」

*

安妮羅潔接過楊遞給她的杯子放在架上，按下烘碗器的開關。  
「想吃布丁嗎？」她問身旁個頭已經和她一樣高的少年。「冰箱裡還有。」  
「……想。」楊抬頭，看著亦母亦姊的溫柔女子。「可那不是給萊因哈特留的嗎？」  
「對啊，不過他不知道，所以我說了算。」將食指壓在唇上，安妮羅潔壓低聲音。「要保密喔。」  
黑髮黑眼的少年愣了一下，忍不住笑了出來。「那我就不客氣了。」  
兩人捧著玻璃碗靠在流理台上，小口小口吃著布丁。放下空碗和湯匙後楊愣愣地看著地板。「對不起。」他垂下雙肩。  
「為什麼說對不起？」楊沒有血緣關係的姊姊反問。  
「嗯……因為我考慮得不夠周到？」他承認。「他說得沒錯，我想得太簡單了。」  
從小到大他們的相處模式一貫如此，他提出問題，萊因哈特回答，有時候是反問，兩人交換觀點，互相辯證。大多時候在吵起來前就會以一方讓步作結，然後各自表述，再下一次又開始重複同樣的循環。  
然而一但開始真正的爭吵，總是楊先退讓。  
「但我並不認為從結果上來說有錯。」他補充。「這是我自己做的決定。」  
「別這麼說，威利。」安妮羅潔嘆息。「萊因哈特他……」  
「我也知道他的顧慮，只是這樣不行。戰爭打了太久，很多人文學科的預算被大幅刪減。」楊淡淡道出準備考試時查到的資訊。「齊格飛剛升上尉官，萊因哈特目前也只是新手律師，收支剛好打平，不能再讓學費加重他們的負擔了。」

安妮羅潔沉默下來，她想起一年前的葬禮上楊平靜地望著棺材被放進墓穴。他們在棺木上放了花束，看著泥土被一鏟一鏟的加上，從此和他們一起生活了十年的長者天人永隔。她抱著世上僅存的三個親人，眼淚打溼黑色的衣襟，低聲說著我們會永遠在一起。

總是會有辦法的。

「總會有辦法的，安妮姐姐。」無論是那時候還是現在，楊都是這麼說。「不用擔心我。」  
她伸出手擁抱少年。  
「怎麼可能不擔心呢。」安妮羅潔低聲說。「我應該也有能做的事……我們不是要互相扶持的嗎。」  
曾經在她意想不到的時刻，有人伸出不求回報的援手，對她說不想做的事就不要勉強。  
而現在和是否被幫助無關，她只是非常想為重要的人做些甚麼。  
「是啊，但是這樣就好了。」悶悶的回答傳進她的耳中。「就像妳說的一樣，我們要互相扶持……所以，這樣就好了。」  
在星間航行的某個午後，他走進母親生前的房間，沿著聲音的來源打開塵封已久的衣櫥，燦爛奪目的金髮與紅髮映入眼簾。  
從此他的世界多了樂音和香甜的氣味，像是迎著微風和陽光自在生長的樹木。  
安妮羅潔深深吸了一口氣，她將幼弟放開，撥開落在他額前的黑髮仔細打量。少年還未完全長開的身軀有些瘦削，純黑的眼睛注視著她，眼神溫柔又暖和，神態有著超脫年紀的釋然和鎮定。  
不久前的委屈與不平復歸平靜無波。  
「去和萊因哈特談談吧。」她說。「他現在大概也在懊惱。」  
畢竟是寧願全程將弟弟揹下山也不願意他的腳受一點疼痛的哥哥啊──

*

他推開門走上陽台，看見要找的那個人靠在欄杆上看著夜空。  
「對不起。」他又重複了一次在廚房裡對安妮羅潔說的話。「我想得太簡單了。」  
萊因哈特伸手將他攬了過來，拼命揉著豐沛的黑髮。「知道就好，以後考慮事情長點心。」  
「但我還是想去讀軍校。」楊接著說下去，然後停住，在心裡默默數著數。  
他數到一百一十的時候萊因哈特說話了。  
「你還記得去年葬禮之後的事嗎？」  
他點頭。「我想再去找點花來，結果迷路了。你像是糖果被搶走的三歲小孩一樣嚎啕大哭……痛痛痛痛痛！別捏我的臉！」楊掙扎著想撥開萊因哈特的手。  
「後面那句話是多餘的。」有如水晶碰撞的清澈嗓音響起。「你的比喻也有問題。」  
「可是明明就是事實……好好好是我錯，你別捏了！」他連忙賠罪，識時務無論在何時都是珍貴的美德。  
最後又揉了一把將弟弟的髮型變成雞窩頭，萊因哈特才滿意的放開。「那時候你沒有哭。」  
「是嗎？我不記得了。」這是實話。從意外發生到下葬的過程對他來說如隔著雨幕觀景，整個人輕飄飄地像個幽魂。一直到他們搬出父親留下的宅邸、債主拿著從沒見過的欠條上門他才有了一點滑稽的真實感。「我只記得那時候很冷。」  
「我在軍人公墓那一區找到你。」萊因哈特繼續說。「你蹲在一塊看不清名字的墓碑前一動不動，傘也不撐。我叫了你，可你完全沒有反應。」  
……有這種事？他真的完全沒印象。  
「後來呢？」  
「我對你說你該祭拜的人不在這邊，」萊因哈特彷彿又能看見那個被綿綿細雨濡濕喪服的身影，黑髮吸飽了濕氣，一滴滴水珠沿著臉頰流下。「你對我說我們最後都要到同一個地方去，在這裡或在那裏都沒有差別。」  
「我真的那麼說？」楊認真的翻找腦內的回憶。「……抱歉，但我真的沒印象。」  
「還沒完呢。」就算自詡為世界上最了解楊威利的人，萊因哈特有時候仍然很好奇弟弟的腦內構造。「我說就算這樣我也不會把你一個人丟在這邊，你大概也不記得回答了？」  
「……我說了甚麼？」他有不好的預感。  
「你說『謝謝你，可是我不需要帥到沒朋友的人來安慰我。』」萊因哈特面無表情地重複當時的對話。「站起來時還沒站穩，我去扶你卻被踩了一下。」  
街頭華燈初上，夜空星光點點，楊卻覺得眼前一黑；如果現在面前有個洞他大概會毫不猶豫鑽下去。  
「……真是太對不起你了。」這次的道歉更加真心誠意。「可是為什麼對我說這些？」  
「就算聽到那種換成別人絕對會掐死你的話，我還是把你帶回去了，我們四個人發誓彼此會互相扶持。」萊因哈特嚴肅地對黑髮黑眼的少年說。「你不相信我……我們會想辦法嗎？」  
血緣並不是最強而有力的紐帶，這十年來的生活更讓他確信生物遺傳因子並不是奉獻與溫情的必要條件。但在這種時候，沒有無法改變的事物就像美輪美奐的空中樓閣，不時出現鬼魂提醒一切建築在虛空之上。他們三人的到來確實造成楊泰隆不小困擾，但在他過世的時候卻沒能守住甚麼。  
他問的不只是楊，還有在這種時候出乎意料軟弱的自己。  
我不相信他能毫無怨恨的信賴我嗎？ 

楊想起第一次見面的景象，像天使一樣的俊美容貌盯著自己，小小的身軀(比自己高)擋在同伴面前，認真地請他不要驚動其他人。  
──我必須守護重要的人。  
他突然覺得非常溫暖，某種酸澀的情緒脹得胸口滿滿的，對未來的擔憂、被斥責的不滿都被拋在腦後。

「我當然相信。」他緊盯著那雙有如無垠藍天的眼睛，鄭重地回答。「我相信你。」  
遇到甚麼困難都不退縮，正視錯誤不推託也不否認，無論如何都直視前方挺直脊梁，只有在面對家人時會露出幼稚的一面，但即使如此也帥氣耀眼無比的萊因哈特。  
他非常非常喜歡的萊因哈特。  
「是嗎……那就好。」金髮的青年鬆了口氣。「所以你……」  
「可我們還是沒有錢。」商人之子的論點一針見血。「除非你想去賭博或者賣器官，我們也沒甚麼可以抵押的東西向銀行貸款了。」  
「……有時候我真討厭你反應這麼快。」  
「彼此彼此。」

兩個人繼續品味沉默。過了一會，萊因哈特再次開口。「其實去讀軍校也不一定要成為軍人。」  
「甚麼意思？」楊側頭看著俊美的青年。  
「現在我們的確還付不起錢，但是只要兩年保證可以償還軍費。」萊因哈特說道，語氣堅定。「我一定會把你從那個吃人的地方拯救出來，讓你盡情讀想讀的歷史。」  
「所以你這是同意了？」他鬆了一口氣，覺得肩上的負擔終於放下了。「還有雖然我很感動，但是別把軍校說得像是龍潭虎穴一樣。」  
「要是你的求生本能有吉爾菲艾斯的五分之一強韌，我就不擔心了。」  
「齊格聽到了會很難過喔。」  
「他在這點上完全贊同我的意見。」  
「……唔。」

楊無話可說，將視線轉回黑絲絨般的夜空，逃避似地回憶前十五年的人生中航行經過的每一顆星球。有些已經超過肉眼可視的範圍，只能翻找記憶中的名字，相信就算看不見也確實在某處閃耀，縱然每個瞬間越過遙遠距離來到眼前時已經成為過去，只有筆墨留下曾經存在的證據。  
……他確實想念他。  
「如果爸爸還活著，他會說甚麼呢？」楊喃喃自語。「對於讀歷史這件事。」

會說甚麼？  
萊因哈特回憶起那個有著奇異思想與獨特行徑的男人。他們沒有血緣關係，精神構造上也有某種程度的隔閡，但不可思議的是就算那樣也能夠想像。一定是沉思著，然後摸摸家裡最小的孩子的頭，笑著說也不是沒有靠歷史賺大錢的。就像初見面時放下手邊擦拭著的青銅獅子，認真地聽著三人闡述自己的過去，最後決定收留他們一樣。  
非常古怪卻又灑脫得不可思議，一直都我行我素卻又奇妙地可靠的人。

「一定不會反對吧。」萊因哈特回答。「不過如果他還在，你就不用去念萬惡淵藪的軍校了。」  
「你還真執著啊。」而且還擅自把險惡程度升級了。  
「要不是當初吉爾菲艾斯自己偷偷跑去考試，我們還沒完呢。」  
「我聽到了喔。」紅髮的青年笑著探出頭來。「看不出來你一直記恨到現在。」  
「丟下好朋友自己跑去從軍太過分了。」萊因哈特反駁。「沒義氣的傢伙。」  
「每個人都有自己的戰場。」吉爾菲艾斯背靠上欄杆，兩人一左一右把個頭最小的楊夾在中間。「我只是覺得你更適合另一個舞台。」  
「說到這個，最近準備送審的平等法案你們看到了？」楊若無其事地改變話題，這兩位要是真吵起來就不是他可以控制的範圍了。「取得同盟公民身分的流亡帝國人在一定時間之後有資格參選議員。」  
「嗯，知道。我現在實習事務所的老闆是這個法案的提案者之一。」提起這件事，萊因哈特瞬間興致昂揚。「就目前的風向來說，通過的可能性很大。」  
他們出生於相信權力和地位能夠永恆存在的國度，為了躲避降臨於身上的不幸逃向茫茫的未知，又在紮根下來後閱遍星辰，給自己開啟通往更遼闊世界的全新門扉。既然條件都已經齊備，就沒人能阻止他征戰殺伐。  
自己的命運應當自己掌握，而不是交由他人決定。  
「如果通過了，你打算走上這條路？」熟知他個性的好友問，雖然他早已知曉答案。「這可比軍隊還要更兇險。」  
萊因哈特沒有正面回答，他伸出手朝向夜空，指縫間流瀉的星光點點墜落在他眼裡。「同盟和帝國彼此敵對了一百五十年，雙方都在彼此可以承受的範圍內彼此征戰，一起沉淪在泥沼中停頓，卻阻礙了人類發展的可能性。」他說。  
他無法忍受因為這樣的理由浪費了那麼多本應飛躍向前的時光，更無法接受他摯愛的人們因為這樣丟掉性命。  
「如果說我想結束這場毫無意義的戰爭。」他轉過頭，看著生命中最重要的家人。「你們覺得我做得到嗎？」  
楊和吉爾菲艾斯面面相覷，一起笑了出來。  
「只要你想，就可以辦得到。」吉爾菲艾斯堅定的回答。  
「那麼就拜託你了。」楊的眼睛格外晶亮。「請務必讓我見證歷史的瞬間。」

後世對於自由行星同盟在這段時間內引領變革風潮的幾位重要人物是這麼形容的：孕育琢磨之時穩如泰山；恣意揮灑之日烈若暴風。  
然而彼時的泰山現在只是個小土堆，而將來的暴風此時也只是微弱的氣旋。在歷史的齒輪開始改變轉動方向的現在，知道這番談話的只有幾個初生之犢的年輕人在星空下談笑，交換祝福和誓言。


End file.
